Life In A Glass House
by xoxo- Ella x Rae -xoxo
Summary: "There were only a select few people who were sober enough to drive- Nathan sure as Hell wasn't one of them- and unfortunately for her, Nathan was her ride. And her brother- which was worse, she didn't know."


_Author's Note: This is simply a draft/drabble of the story I plan on posting and will probably be taken down when it's posted. Enjoy! (Check out my profile for a Disclaimer that explains all sorts of changes/etc. I've made to the original OTH storyline/plot- otherwise my story probably won't make sense. I plan on posting the Disclaimer in each chapter of the actual story.) *Titled: Life In A Glass House*_

 _..._

 _"Oh Elise it doesn't matter what you say,_

 _I just can't stay here every yesterday._

 _Like keep on acting out the same,_

 _The way we act out every way to smile._

 _Forget and make-believe we never needed any more than this."_

 _…_

Ana Elise did her best to navigate through the halls of Tree Hill High. She could only bite her lip in frustration at her Mother, who she'd pleaded with for days about not coming to this school. The conversation always ended something like this:

 _"I don't understand why I don't have a choice in the matter. I'm the one skipping a grade, and I'm already younger because I started early!"_

 _"Don't be so dramatic, Ana Elise."_ Deb Scott rolled her eyes. _"Besides that, you'll be with Nathan."_

 _"Even better."_ Ana Elise scoffed. _"Like I want to be at the same school as Nathan."_

Deb threw her hands in the air, sighing. _"I'm done with this conversation Ana Elise."_

 _"Awesome."_ Ana Elise muttered, burying her face in her hands.

…

 _"That's Nathan Scott's little sister"_ Someone whispers, pointing to the petite blonde girl. _"Really?"_ Another voice replies. _"She looks a lot like Lucas."_ The first voice scoffs. _"Sucks to be her then."_

…

"Miss Scott?"

The petite blonde lifted her eyes. "Hm?" She murmured, blowing a stray curl out of her face.

"Were you paying attention to anything I've been saying in the last twenty minutes?" The teacher asks, his eyes piercing into hers.

She bites her lip. "Were you talking about the ten page English essay Mr. Kelly assigned? If not, I wasn't paying attention."

The teacher lets out an exasperated sigh. "I presume you're related to Nathan Scott?"

"Would it make a difference if I also said that I was related to Lucas Scott?"

The class gasped and groaned. "Alright. Let's pretend this conversation didn't happen…"

…

People talked all day about what happened with Ana Elise in class. It was the strangest thing, Ana Elise almost never talked to anyone. Except Nathan.

Everyone was staring as she walked to her classes. It was still early in the year- basketball tryouts weren't even until a week from today. That meant something else too- cheerleading practices are starting. She didn't have to tryout- even though it might give her a chance to not be on the team. There were two options in Tree Hill. First, play basketball. Second, do cheerleading. If you weren't one of those two options- you were nothing.

Most people got to choose who they were going to be. Ana Elise wishes that was true for her. Dan Scott enrolled his children in their respective sports as soon as they were old enough to hold a basketball or a pompom.

It was fun in the beginning, but Dan wasn't ever satisfied with either of his children. Ana Elise took dance lessons, cheerleading, gymnastics, and whatever else Dan could find that would get her into the Olympics.

That was always the plan. Nathan- NBA. Ana Elise- Olympics. OR- The Royal Ballet. (Julliard)

Their lives were one-way tickets from being nothing to being everything. There was no other option.

Ana Elise Scott was currently the talk of the town. She spent her summer away in New York at Julliard's Dance. There was one good thing about being so far from home- nobody knew her.

She was just Ana Elise. Not Nathan Scott's sister or Dan Scott's daughter. Just Ana Elise.

…

Ana Elise shifted in discomfort, pulling down her short skirt. Ravens cheerleaders were required to wear their uniforms on game day. Yet the Ravens basketball players weren't required to wear their uniforms on game day. "This is ridiculous." Ana muttered.

"What is?"

"The hypocrisy and double standards at this school."

"Let it go Ana."

…

 _"It's Tuesday. In Tree Hill that means game night- the undefeated Ravens are up against Bear Creek. Everyone's there, perks of a small town. Nathan Scott enters the locker room with his signature smirk plastered on his face. At the same time, Ana Elise Scott goes into a different locker room, blowing stray blonde hairs out of her face. This is normal for them- basketball and cheerleading are their entire lives._

 _The Raven's win. Another normalcy. Nathan steals a school bus, drinks too many beers, and cheats on his girlfriend Peyton Sawyer. Ana Elise tries to tagalong, Nathan doesn't let her. Instead Ana Elise gets a ride home from Brooke Davis, takes a long shower, and does her AP English homework, then goes through Nathan's personal things. This is their normal._

 _Late at night the telephone rings. Dan Scott furiously rushes over to get Nathan out of trouble, talking his ear off the entire drive home. Ana Elise pretends to be asleep. Dan gets drunk, Nathan gets in trouble. Normal._

 _None of it happened. Wednesday means Tuesday is over- nothing from Tuesday night matter anymore. Nathan gets dressed, takes a long time in the bathroom simply to annoy Ana Elise. Ana Elise brushes her teeth, fights with Nathan about something. They ride to school together. It's still normal._

 _Thursday changes everything. Nathan gets benched during practice. Ana Elise gets detention. Coach Whitey Durham asks Lucas Scott to play on the Varsity team. Lucas says yes. This isn't normal._

 _Everything goes changes on Thursday. Normal doesn't exist anymore. Nathan and Ana Elise world turns upside down. Dan's too."_

…

Ana Elise Scott followed the basketball with her eyes, screaming along with everyone else when as Nathan shot it straight through the hoop- _"Nothing but net!"_ The sports announcer echoed.

The gymnasium vibrated with thrilled shrieks as everyone from Tree Hill gathered to congratulate the Raven's on winning their first game of the season- talking about how this year would be epic for the Raven's, that they were going to continue their undefeated season.

In the midst of the growing crowd, the basketball team and cheerleading squad filtered out of the gymnasium; making celebratory plans for the night- _including booze, babes, and banging._

Ana Elise shivered, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm- not successfully. The temperature had dropped rapidly. "Are you okay?" people kept asking the petite girl.

"I'm alright, cold- but alright." She'd answer, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at their ignorance.

There were only a select few people who were sober enough to drive- _Nathan sure as Hell wasn't one of the_ m- and unfortunately for her, Nathan was her ride. And her brother- which was worse, she didn't know.

 _At least he's not completely brainwashed by Dan_. Her subconscious chimed, shedding positivity on her dysfunctional family was- it didn't get any worse than this.

…

 _-The Ella Rae_


End file.
